goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Nebulon and his friends sing on the muppet show and get ungrounded
Cast Lloyd nebulon-brian Eddie Horton-kendra Kurt blobberts-dallas Douglas mcnoggin-leah Kermit the frog-young guy Fozzie bear-david Gonzo-kidaroo Scooter-young guy Sam the eagle-dallas Miss piggy-julie Rowlf the dog-alan Brandy Harrington-princess Transcript Lloyd nebulon: hi, I'm Lloyd Nebulon Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, we are from Lloyd in Space Lloyd nebulon: and today, me, Eddie, kurt, and douglas, are going to sing an 80s song on the muppet show (At the dressing room) Gonzo: ah, yes, nebulon, Horton, blobberts, mcnoggin, 10 seconds to curtain Fozzie bear: are you going to sing a 80s song? Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: yes fozzie Scooter: which 80s song are you going to sing? There's karma chameleon by culture club, safety dance by men without hats, down under by men at work, I should be so lucky by kylie minogue, heaven is a place on earth by Belinda Carlisle, material girl by Madonna, manic Monday by the bangles, got my mind set on you by George Harrison, you can't hurry love by Phil Collins, China in your hand by t'pau, come on eileen by dexy's midnight runners, i drove all night by cyndi lauper, love is a battlefield by pat benetar, don't you want me by the human league, don't get me wrong by the pretenders, king of rock n roll by prefab sprout, real gone kid by deacon blue, and more 80s songs Douglas mcnoggin: how about love in the first degree by bananarama? Rowlf the dog: good choice Scooter: I like that song, it is from the album, wow! Miss piggy: good luck! I hope kermie will present the four of you (Cut to the stage) Kermit: it's the muppet show, with our very special guests from Lloyd in Space, Mr Lloyd Nebulon, and his friends, Eddie Horton, Kurt blobberts, and Douglas mcnoggin! Yaaaaay! Chorus girls: it's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the muppets on the muppet show tonight Chorus boys: it's time to put on makeup, it's time to dress up right, it's time to raise the curtain on the muppet show tonight Kermit: to introduce our guest stars, that's what i'm here to do, so it makes me really happy, to introduce you, Lloyd Nebulon, Eddie Horton, Kurt blobberts, and Douglas mcnoggin! Lloyd, Eddie, Kurt, and douglas: awesome! Kermit: but first, it's time to get things started Audience: why don't you get things started Kermit: let's get things started Muppets: on the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational, this is what we call the muppet show! Kermit: thank you, thank you, and welcome to the muppet show, we're going to have a wonderful show for you tonight, because here they are, ladies and gentlemen, the muppet show is proud to present, Lloyd Nebulon and his friends, Eddie Horton, kurt blobberts, and douglas mcnoggin! Yaaaaaaay! (The curtain raises as Lloyd nebulon and his friends are on the stage) Lloyd nebulon: hello everyone! Eddie Horton: we are from Lloyd in Space Kurt blobberts: and we are going to sing the song from 1988, where three girls preform in a prison cell, with several male backup dancers dance around them Douglas mcnoggin: that's right, and from their album "wow!", the trio wear prison uniforms, this is like jailhouse rock, so... Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: hit it! (Love in the first degree by bananarama starts playing with a backup of guest star dancers) Lloyd nebulon: (singing) last night, I was dreaming I was locked in a prison cell Eddie Horton: (singing) when I woke up, I was screaming Calling out your name Kurt blobberts: (singing) whoa, and the judge and the jury they all put the blame on me Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) they wouldn't go for my story they wouldn't hear my plea Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: (singing) only you can set me free cause I'm guilty Guilty as a girl can be Come on baby, can't you see I stand accused, of love in the first degree Guilty, of love in the first degree Douglas mcnoggin: (singing) someday, I believe it you will come to my rescue Kurt blobberts: (singing) unchain my heart you're keeping and let me start anew Eddie Horton: (singing) ooh, the hours pass so slowly since they thrown away the key Lloyd nebulon: (singing) can't you see I'm lonely won't you help me please Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: (singing) only you can set me free Cause I'm guilty Guilty as a girl can be Come on baby, can't you see I stand accused, of love in the first degree Guilty, of love in the first degree Kurt and douglas: (singing) guilty Lloyd and eddie: (singing) of love Guilty Kurt and Douglas: (singing) of love in Guilty Lloyd and eddie: (singing) of love guilty Kurt and douglas: of love in Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: (singing) guilty, of love in the first degree Lloyd and eddie: (singing) and the judge of the jury Kurt and douglas: (singing) They all put the blame on me Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: (singing) they wouldn't go for my story They wouldn't hear my plea only you can set me free Cause I'm guilty Guilty as a girl can be Come on baby, can't you see I stand accused, of love in the first degree (2x) (Audience applauses) Kermit: that was a great bananarama song, and you know, I hate long good byes, but for those who like, goood byyye, and befooore we go, let's give a big round of applause to our special guest stars, ladies and gentlemen, one more time, Lloyd Nebulon, Eddie Horton, kurt blobberts, and douglas mcnoggin! Yaaaay! Lloyd nebulon: thank you! Eddie horton: thank you! Douglas mcnoggin: thank you! Kurt blobberts: thank you! Lloyd nebulon: we had a wonderful time Eddie horton: yeah! Douglas mcnoggin: (in his unison voice) superdelle! Kurt blobberts: that was great scooter: bravo Lloyd, Eddie, kurt, and douglas, you are awesome Fozzie bear: yay lloyd nebulon and his friends Miss piggy: kissy kissy my boys! Mwah! Rowlf the dog: nebulon, horton, blobberts, mcnoggin, you guys are awesome gonzo: i like your show, that act is making a pleasure Lloyd nebulon: now brandy harrington will be so happy at us Eddie horton: that will be cool, and we had a wonderful time Douglas mcnoggin: thank you, kermit, miss piggy, scooter, rowlf the dog, fozzie bear and gonzo, your the best muppet show characters ever Kurt blobberts: you Muppet show characters are awesome Kermit: we'll see you next time on the mickey... i mean... the muppet show! (At third street school) Brandy Harrington: Lloyd nebulon, Eddie Horton, kurt blobberts, and douglas mcnoggin, I am very proud of you boys for going on the muppet show, and sung a bananarama song from 1988, you guys are ungrounded forever, now you can have fun with the kids at third street school whenever you like Lloyd, Eddie, kurt and douglas: thanks brandy Harrington! Brandy Harrington: you are very welcome, the kids will watch a video of you four on the muppet show Note Lloyd nebulon is wearing a green outfit like he wore on "cheery threelap Lloyd" Eddie Horton only wears red clothing without goggles and a swimming cap like the other swimmers Kurt blobberts was replaced with a human version of himself wearing dark blue clothing Douglas mcnoggin was replaced with a female version of himself, wearing black clothing, and has light blond hair This video will feature Lloyd nebulon and his friends performing love in the first degree This video will feature people as backup dancers wearing black, green, blue and red During the start of love in the first degree, Lloyd Nebulon's friends took one of the clothings off Category:The disney toons get ungrounded series